


Feed on Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [58]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami pays a visit to Hayley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feed on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after "From a Cradle to a Grave," with spoilers up through that episode. Written for prompt #464 'Hunger.'

Cami knocked on the bedroom door. After a moment, a voice from inside asked “What do you want?”

“It’s Cami” said the blonde. “I thought maybe you’d like to talk.”

There was a minute of silence before the door slowly opened. In the doorway stood Hayley, her eyes bloodshot and her nose red from crying.

“Can I come in?” asked Cami. Hayley moved aside, allowing the human into her room. Cami looked about for a chair, and, finding none, sat down on the hybrid’s unmade bed.

“What are you doing here?” asked Hayley, sitting down next to Cami.

“Elijah told me about what happened to your baby” said Cami. “And about what happened to you.”

Hayley scoffed. “So you figured you’d practice playing shrink, is that it?” she asked.

“I’m here because I’m worried about you” said Cami. “I wanted to know how you’re doing.”

“My baby’s gone and I’m dead” said Hayley. “How do you think I’m doing?”

“Please, just talk to me, Hayley” said Cami.

“What is there to talk about?” asked Hayley.

“Elijah tells me you aren’t feeding” said Cami.

“The hunger takes my mind off my pain” said Hayley.

“But you have to feed” said Cami. “

“And who should I feed on?” asked Hayley. “Tell me, who deserves to die?”

“Feed on me” said Cami.

Hayley stared at the blonde before she said “I’ll drain you dry.”

“You won’t” said Cami. “I trust you with my life.”

Fangs extended, Hayley bit down into Cami’s neck.


End file.
